


20 Random Facts about How Lils Saw to the Funeral Guests

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/10454.html">Written</a> on 13 September 2011 for <a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html">Round Seven</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about How Lils Saw to the Funeral Guests

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/10454.html) on 13 September 2011 for [Round Seven](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.

  1. At the funeral, Lils didn't cry. Her father had never liked to see her cry, and she was damned if she was going to give the vultures the satisfaction of photographing her tears.
  2. Lils loves peaches; their fuzz tickles, and their juice is sweet.
  3. When the _Prophet_ 's photographers developed their film, it was to discover that only their own unblinking eyes had been captured. Lils knows this because it was she who hexed their cameras. She thought the line in the picture-less obituary feature about "respecting the Potter family's privacy" was a nice save in spite of herself.
  4. Lils chased Granny Molly out of the kitchen after she set the cooking implements to attacking that awful Skeeter woman—and then fetched Aunt Hermione to deal with the trespassing Animagus so that she could rearrange the upset trays of ham rolls.
  5. She didn't drink anything while greeting the well-wishers, but she was never without a peach in her hand.
  6. When Minister Shacklebolt paid her his condolences, she almost hexed him—not because she was tired of hearing, "I'm sorry for your loss," but for her mother's sake.
  7. She did hex James for sicking up in the lounge and making an arse out of himself, but then, he really needed the sleeping curse at the time.
  8. Albus asked for her to do the same to him, but Lils refused; their mother needed him too much for her to allow him to escape their guests and shared grief.
  9. She couldn't bring herself to mind her mum's favouritism that day because it was she who'd made certain that there were plenty of peaches—in the kitchen, on the tables, and hidden in all those places that Lils might go when the company became too much.
  10. It was Uncle Nev to whom Lils turned for assistance when _he_ showed up. Not even Al could have prevented their mother from causing a scene at what was, for her, the unwelcome presence of Draco Malfoy.
  11. Until her mother tried to draw her wand on Malfoy, Lils hadn't been completely certain that her mum had _known_.
  12. When Uncle Nev returned from soothing her mum and tried to talk to her, Lils gave him a peach and walked him out of the kitchen before closing the door on the crowd.
  13. Lils has always liked a quiet, orderly kitchen.
  14. She doesn't blame the Minister for her father's death; her dad loved chasing danger. It was just what he did.
  15. Because she _knew_ , she made a point of slipping out to the back garden to press a packet of juice-stained letters into their neglected guest's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, Headmaster Malfoy," she told him, almost kindly. "Now get out."
  16. Lils never thought, for all his honours, that her dad was the best Auror; he was pants at keeping secrets.
  17. When Di Parkinson arrived, no one noticed Lils leading her up to her room, or the fact that she never left.
  18. She was relieved to find James looking rather more well than not when she checked in on him after everyone had left and drew the coverlet up over him and Al. Good ol' Al.
  19. Once she was certain that everyone who needed to be asleep was asleep, Lils pulled the cloth off of their family clock. Seeing its missing hand, she finally gave in to her grief.
  20. She wasn't surprised to feel Di's embrace as she cried.




End file.
